Various knock-down and reusable containers are known in the prior art, and the objective of the present invention is to improve on the prior art by the provision of a more economical reusable shipping container which is extremely rugged and durable and requires minimum labor and the mere use of a screwdriver or equivalent prying implement to assemble and disassemble. The fastener components of the reusable container are economical to manufacture from sheet metal and are very rugged and durable and are applicable to various types of container panels.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.